


the greengrass sisters

by escailyy



Series: Malfoygrass Tumblr Drabbles [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Study, Other, Sisters, drastoria if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27949748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escailyy/pseuds/escailyy
Summary: Small character study drabble about Astoria and Daphne's peculiar sisterhood bond.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass & Daphne Greengrass
Series: Malfoygrass Tumblr Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046875
Kudos: 7





	the greengrass sisters

**The Greengrass Sisters**

Both were beautiful, wizarding royalty in their own right, born to ancient bloodlines as pure as magic was old, yet they were as different as day and night.

_Daphne was the brazen one, confident, radiant and self-assured, as bold and wicked as one could expect from the family firstborn, tall, blonde, and filled with tenacity, she was a force to be reckoned, as the sun, burning her enemies and blinding her allies with her mere presence, they called her the strong sister because if someone ever stood in her way, she became a fearsome foe._

_Then came Astoria, what a solemn little thing, two years younger, so very quiet, so very sharp, one never knew what she was thinking, unlike her sister, Astoria was the star-studded night, cool, elegant and in her shadows, she was a poison quite deadly. So polite, so well mannered, never a hair out of place, brown-haired, blue-eyed Astoria, who was on her way to becoming the perfect lady and secretly longed for someone forbidden._

So different yes, but in all Hogwarts, you would never find two sisters who loved each other more, and even when as grown women fate took them in very different directions…

This fact never changed.


End file.
